


A grey day

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I did no research into this what so ever, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: It was raining in Resembool that day. The sky was dark grey; not letting a single ray of sun through them, and as the rain got heavier, Winry couldn’t help but think of how fitting the weather was reflecting the atmosphere itself in the Rockbell household.





	A grey day

**Author's Note:**

> Okey what I'm doing another fic? I think I'm either ill or obsessed with these two.

It was raining in Resembool that day. The sky was dark grey; not letting a single ray of sun through them, and as the rain got heavier, Winry couldn’t help but think of how fitting the weather was reflecting the atmosphere itself in the Rockbell household.

Pinako Rockbell had passed away in her sleep early that morning.

Winry had been expecting it really over the past couple of weeks. Her grandmothers breathing had become very shallow and she struggled to hold a pen to write down her orders of materials and instead left Winry to do that for her.

When Winry knocked on her grandmother’s bedroom door that morning to give her her tea and medicine, there came no reply. Winry stood outside the door and stared at the knob, waiting for some form of confirmation from her guardian. She strained to hear the shallow breath, a rustle of bed sheets; even a grunt of acknowledgement. 

The loudest thing was the silence that came from behind the old oak door.

When Winry finally gathered her nerves she pushed it open and looked over to the bed. For a split second she was glad to see she had gone peacefully in her sleep with a slight smile etched on her old wrinkled face.

It didn’t last though before the cup fell to the ground along with the young woman’s tears.

She had called the towns Doctor and he came over an hour later to take her grandmother to the undertakers to be prepared for the burial in three days time.

She called Alphonse and cried silently when she heard him choke back a sob over the line. He told her that he was leaving that second to come back and stay with her for as long as they all needed. 

She called Paninya, Mr Garfield, Mrs Hughes and Miss Hawkeye. 

Afterwards, she picked up the phone one last time and prayed to the line to be answered. It was still early enough that she hoped Edward hadn’t left his hotel room yet. The ringing seemed to go on for a life time before a muffled voice answered.

“Hello, Edward Elric speaking.”

Relief washed over her and she could feel her tears prickle her eyes once again.

“Ed, it’s me.” She managed to croak out. All of her crying had made her throat sore.

“Winry? What’s happened.” It wasn’t a question from the way he said it, it was a demand that she tell him. She presumed he at least had an inkling of what was going on.

“It’s Granny, Ed. Sh-she got worse this week. I-I went t-to give-“ She paused for a moment to try and collect herself. She could hear him moving about on the other end of the line.

“I we-went to give Granny her morning t-tea and medicine but s-she’s gone Ed. Sh-e went in h-her sl-sleeeeep” The last word came out in a high pitch whine and that was it, the dam broke and she couldn’t stop the sobs from coming.

“Winry, I’m on my way home now. I’m catching the next train home, if I could get there quicker I would bu- but I can’t. Breath Winry and I promise you I’ll be there as soon as I’m able, okay?” His voice was thick and she could tell he was holding back his own tears.

“C-come home Ed, I need you.” 

“I-im on my way, I’ll call you when I can.”

He said a quick 'I love you, bye'. She listened to the dial tone for a second before putting the phone onto the latch.

Den was gone, Ed and Al weren’t around and now Granny was gone too. 

For the first time in her life she utterly alone.

\-----

A day and a half later, Ed came slamming through the front door of the Rockbell household. He paused for a second and took in the sight before him. Nothing really seemed out of place but he could tell nothing had been touched for a couple of days either. There were dished in the sink and a couple of old coffee cups on the kitchen table staining the wooden surface.

“Winry, you here?” Ed called out; he slung his duffel bag to the side and put his coat on the hook. He walked through each room, looking for the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts until he found her upstairs, asleep on his bed.

Edward walked quietly over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was curled up on her side and had wrapped herself up in his white jumper with the hood. He placed his hand on her thigh and gently rubbed his thumb in circles. Ed was glad she was getting sleep but he felt bitter towards himself that he hadn’t been there for her. Kicking off his shoes, he shifted until he was lying next to her with his back against the headboard. He listened to the sound of her breathing deeply and pushed her hair out of her face; she had been crying.

Edward stroked her hair; he could feel his eyes getting heavier and before he knew it he had fallen asleep next to her.

\-----

When Winry woke up she felt overly warm. 

She was about to blame herself for falling asleep in the thick jumper but when she shifted slightly, she realised there was a heavy weight pressed against her back and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

‘Ed’ 

The deep breath from his nose and mouth tickled the back of her neck and for the first time in two days she smiled. She ran her fingers gently down his arm and laced them together with his. 

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” His voice came, full of sleep.

“E-Ed, I didn’t know you were awake” She was glad she wasn’t facing him; he probably laughed at her blush.

“Not for long, about ten minutes. I actually didn’t mean to fall asleep. When I got home, I found you asleep and when I sat down next to you I must have drifted off too.” He rubbed his nose into the top of her neck and squeezed her gently with his arm. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner Win. Someone seriously needs to invent something that can fly people everywhere. That would be much quicker...” 

“It’s impossible to fly Ed. Though it would be nice...” Winry muttered. She lent back into him and she felt content. Feeling him pressed against every inch of her was unusual as he normally shied away from physical contact because he would get flustered; it was extremely intimate.

She wriggled around so that she was facing him and it was then that it really hit home how close they were. Their noses were inches apart and it gave her a good opportunity to get a close look at him.

He looked extremely tired. He had dark bags under his eyes and her eyes drifted down his face and she could see stubble covering his face. Her eyes flicked back up to his and she smiled.

“Thank you for coming home so quickly.”

“Anything for you Win.” He kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you sooner. I promise I won’t be leaving now” He kissed her cheek.

“I’m here for good.” He kissed her lips. She lent into him deepening the kiss, giving herself over to him.

The next time either of them spoke or drew their attention away from each other, the sun was rising over the horizon.

\-----

They shared a bath that morning. They sat in the hot water, his chest to her back and they spoke for an hour before getting out so they could get ready for the funeral. She wore a simple black dress and cardigan but placed her grandmothers favourite hair clip in her hair after she had Ed tie up her hair in a neat bun. 

Edward walked into the kitchen where she sat waiting, finishing tightening the tie around his neck. They walked out of the quiet house and on the way down the path to the road Winry stopped and picked some flowers from the plant pot. 

‘Granny would love these’

She took Edwards arm and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked slowly to the graveyard. They were early so that they could speak to the priest before everyone would start to arrive but when they got to the entrance of the graveyard, Winry noticed a huge crowd of people already in there.

“O-oh maybe there’s someone else before us… I didn’t real-“ She was cut off because Edward started to pull her up the path towards the crowd.

“Ed, what’s goi-” She froze when she looked at the mass of people. She recognised everyone! 

Alphonse was standing at the front of the group with Mei Chan. Mrs Hughes and Elicia were there behind them, along with Miss Hawkeye and Mr Mustang. Paninya, Mr Garfield, her customers from the village and from Rush valley stood smiling gently at her.

Winry was stunned. She couldn’t believe how many people were here for this. She felt Edward take her hand and lace his fingers through hers as he pulled her along. When they reached everyone, Alphonse was the first one to greet them and pulled Winry into a tight hug which she heartily returned.

“Al, I didn’t think you would make it!” She was so glad to see the younger boy. She didn’t want to have the funeral without him but because she had presumed he was in Xing, she wouldn’t have been able to wait more than a week.

“I was already two days away when you called; I was coming back for a surprise visit and to show Mei where I grew up. I… I wanted her to meet Granny but we were too late. I’m sorry Winry.” He looked down sadly with a sigh.

“Don’t be sorry for something you had no control over. What’s happened has happened. Granny wouldn’t want us to be sorry she died, she would want us to get on with our lives.” Edward piped up. “I’m sad she’s gone Al, but not sorry. I bet she’s spitting in that coffin of hers right this second because of how down we all are. Let’s go and say bye to her.”

Once everyone had gathered around, the priest gave a speech and Winry, Edward and Alphonse each gave a few words of their own about Pinako and then, as she was lowered into her grave, the sun shined down onto the coffin. Flowers were thrown onto the coffin and slowly the hole was filled with fresh soil.

Winry invited a select few back to the house for a catch up and Alphonse lead the way for everyone to follow.

She waited a moment after they walked off and placed her small bundle of flowers on top of the soil to lean against the head stone.

“I miss you so much granny.” She spoke out loud. “Tell mum and dad I’ll be seeing them, but not to soon okay?.” 

“Definitely not soon.” Ed chuckled. He bent down and placed something against the head stone and she looked past him to see that it was her smoking pipe. He took two flowers out of the bundle that Winry had place and walked to the two graves next to Pinakos. 

One flower for her mother and the other for her father.

She stood watching him in silence and when he stood straight and turned towards her, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

“I love you Edward. Don’t ever forget that and don’t ever change. Don’t you dare.”

He blushed heavily. He hadn’t been expecting that in the slightest. Once again, he took her hand in his and smiled at her.

“I love you too Winry. Now let’s go back to the house before that bastard Mustang blows anything up.”

\-----

It had been two months and everything seemed to fall in place.

Winry was twice as busy with Automail now considering she had taken on her grandmothers’ clients. Edward was helping her with the stock, bookings and the accounting side of her business. Alphonse was leaving to travel with Mei across west and research more about Alchemy and Alkahestry. 

When Edward came home from the shops that afternoon, he could hear a muffled sound coming from the bathroom down the hallway. He put the shopping away and went to see Winry. She had been ill lately with a stomach bug which normally wouldn’t be an issue, but this time he was worried; it wasn’t going away. He knocked gently on the door and opened it.

“I’m taking you to the Doctors tomorrow morning. You’re not getting better and this isn’t healthy.” He sat down on the edge of the bath tub and stroked her back. She was silent for a moment before sighing.

“Fine. I’m telling you though, it’s just a bug. Mrs Jackson’s boy had it three weeks ago and it lasted ages and I probably got it from then when she came around about her foot.”

“Still, it would put my mind at rest if I took you tomorrow. When it opens. So make sure you’re up.” He sat with her for a while until she was finished.

\-----

Winry sat in the Doctors office with Ed and waited for the Doctor to diagnose her from the symptoms she had given him.

“Well I would guess you’re around two months along so you’ll probably stop having your morning sickness soon. If it does persist though I would recommend in coming back to see me. Here’s a prescription for some vitamins you will need to take, it will benefit you and the baby in the long run.” He reached out to hand the slip of paper to Winry who just looked at him with a blank look on her face.

“I’m sorry I must of misheard you. Two months along? B-baby?” She could feel panic rising up into her chest.

“Well yes my dear, its morning sickness you’ve been having.” the doctor looked a bit surprised that she seemed shocked.

“But I can’t be p-pregnant; I’ve been taking my herbs every day.” She stuttered out.

“Well unfortunately those herbs aren’t one hundred percent guaranteed to stop conception; also I’m going to book you an appointment to have a scan done in four weeks time to have a scan of your baby.”

“I…I don-”

“There’s a baby in your stomach right now.”

Winry snapped her head round. She had forgotten Edward was in the room too and suddenly she became even more fearful. What was he thinking, would he stay with her? Was he happy? Angry? She hoped to god he wasn’t angry.

“Ed, please I-”

“A little you? A tiny you.” He looked at her in utter wonder and the biggest smile she had ever seen, stretched across his face. In that moment she knew everything would be fine.

“Yes a baby, Ed, we’re having a baby!”


End file.
